Return of young Reezy
by sergeant peace
Summary: it's been five years since Riley has disappeared in Afghanistan under suspicious circumstances, five years and Cindy has not been the same since, in five years Cindy has had her spirit broken, and when a ghost from the past returns, will she collapse, or will she rise back to what she once was?
1. the begining

Cindy walked into Jazmine's apartment, "hey Jeezy." She said walking in.'

"Hey Cindy, how are you?" Jazmine said.

"Not too good girl." She said, "Robert left."

""Again?" she asked, "he's left before hasn't he?"

"Yeah," she said, "but I think he's just blowing off steam, he'll be back."

Jazmine looked at her friend, she was always having trouble with her relationships, ever since Riley left she had been drifting from one guy to another trying to find someone who loved her, but she always got the losers, the losers who usually cheated on her and left her, 'Cindy, you gotta start getting your life together, stop going after these…losers!"

"I know Jeezy…but it's hard ya know? I want a relationship like you have. A guy to be there for me, you know? A guy who's nice, kind and sweet.'

Jazmine laughed, "do you think that Huey is kind and sweet?" she asked, "he's the same as he was when he was ten, always pitching his revolutionary ideas. And what about your time with Riley?" the minute Jazmine said his name she kicked herself in the head, Cindy's eyes watered up a little, ever since Riley left to his tour of Afghanistan, Cindy hadn't even tried to contact him, she had broken things off with him two weeks before he left, and when he tried to get back with her she slammed the door in his face, after a few months Cindy did try to contact him, only to find out the next week that he was declared MIA.

"Don't mention that nigga to me." Cindy muttered, "he left me alone, then got his dumbass lost, I don't care if he's dead or not, I never want to see him again!"

Jazmine was about to talk when the door beside her open up and a small little boy walked out, 'momma?" he said confused.

"Hey baby," Jazmine said standing up, "sorry for waking you up."

"Why was Aunt Cindy yelling?" he asked drowsily.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to bed." Jasmine said ushering him back into his room, after a few minutes she came out and closed the door.

"Sorry…" Cindy said,

"It's alright, he always is a light sleeper." She said, "But Cindy, I know your still mad at Riley, but you need to get over that, it isn't healthy."

Cindy laughed, "Since when have I ever been healthy."

Jazmine shook her head, "well you got me there," she muttered smiling, "now, lets order something to eat.'

"By the way, where's the hater?"

"He's on a business trip over seas." She said, "You know, CIA and all."

Cindy nodded.

"Okay, tonight, me and you are going out on the town." Jasmine said, "Get your mind off of things."

Cindy smiled and nodded, "just let me go home and change,"

* * *

Cindy sat at a bar drinking a beer, she was dressed in her usual way, baggy pants, Jordan's, a black wife beater and one of her snapbacks, the music was loud, making her beer shake, people were dancing everywhere, all pressed up together into one jumbled mess, "good to be home." Cindy muttered.

"Hey yo C-Murph!" one guy said walking over, 'haven't seen you around these parts in a while."

Cindy turned around and saw her friend Caesar, "hey Ceaz how ya doin?"

"I've been doing fine," he said walking over, "damn and you lookin fine."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "don't get any idea homie, I'm spoken for."

"Riley still with yo ass?" he asked then covered his mouth, "oops, ma bad."

"Shut up Ceaz." Cindy muttered, downing her drink and ordering another drink.

"Hey girl you gotta get over that nigga, he gone, and you got to move on."

"I have moved on Ceaz," she said, "I'm just hangin out with Jeezy tonight."

'Ooh how that girl doing?" he asked, "haven't seen her since her and Huey got hitched"

"Oh she's great, she got a little kid now you know that? Little boy that looks a lot like Huey."

"fo real? Man that some cool shit."

"Yeah, they named him after granddad."

"So the old man passed?" he asked.

"Yeah, died last year." She said, "his last wish was to see Riley before he died…"

"Damn…that's some deep shit." He said.

Jazmine ran over, "Cindy come on! Lets go dance!"

"I'm fine here." Cindy said.

"You been drinkin all night, come on!" she pleaded.

"Damn alright, alright I'm comin." Cindy said standing up, she followed Jazmine onto the dance floor, Caesar following, as the three danced Cindy's mind wandered back to the night she had lost riley.

"_Why do you have to go?" Cindy shouted, "why!"_

"_It's my duty Cin." He said, packing his bags, 'If I don't then who will?"_

"_Someone else willing to die for something stupid!" _

"_Cin!" he shouted, turning around. "I know you don't want me to go. But I have too!"_

"_Why? What is your reason huh? You gon' leave me jus cuz you wanna go out and shoot a coupla niggas?"_

"_No, it's got somethin' to do with respect." He said, "Respect fo' me, respect fo' this country."_

"_Nigga you got respect!" she shouted, "You got street cred, the fuck you need more fo?"_

"_You jus' don't understand Cin." He said, picking up his bags, "good bye." He started walking out, _

"_You walk out that door you ain't ever coming back!" she shouted, making him stop._

"_What?" he asked._

"_You leave, I'm not letting you come back," she said, tears in her eyes._

"_Babe…" Riley whispered, reaching out for her._

_She pulled back, 'just get the fuck out." She muttered, 'Go on! You have to do this right! Then go! Get yo lazy ass outa here!"_

_Riley seemed to deflate, it broke Cindy's heart to see him like that but her mind was made up. "GO ON! GET OUT!" she shouted _

_Riley picked up his bags again. "I'm gone." He said, his voice hollow, "see ya Cindy, hope yo life goes good." He walked out of the door and slammed the door behind him._

Cindy walked off the dance floor tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey C-murph!" Ceaz shouted following her.

She got out of the club and turned around, "I gotta go Ceaz" she muttered "I'll see you later." She walked over to her car and got in, driving away, as she drove, she looked at the pictures she had on her dashboard, a picture of Riley in his uniform, flipping off the camera, 'why'd you have to leave homie…" she muttered, she parked her car in front of her apartment and got out, she walked up the stairs and went inside, she heard a few bottles breaking and sighed, _robert's back. _She thought as she walked into the room and saw Robert chugging a bottle of jack, he turned around and glared at her, "where you been!" he slurred, "been calling you."

"I turned my phone off," Cindy said, "didn't want to listen your drunken rage."

He walked over to her, and then slapped her, "bitch." He growled.

Cindy flew into the wall; she sank down and held her cheek.

"I've told you before, don't turn off your phone, I want to know where you are." He shouted, "Who were you with!"

"I went to go see J-Jazmine…" Cindy stuttered.

"Fucking Liar." He growled and kicked her in the side, "TELL THE TRUTH!"

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" she screamed.

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the couch, "I know your lying." He growled, walking towards her, he grabbed her by the throat and repeatedly hit her.

"I'M SORRY!" Cindy choked out after a few minutes of the beating.

"Good… don't do it again." He growled then passed out, falling onto the ground,

Cindy lay on the couch, she could barely move she was so sore, her face was already bruising up, _why did you leave Riley…._

* * *

Jazmine sat in her house talking to Huey on the phone, "Huey I'm scared," she said, "I haven't seen Cindy since Monday last week, she isn't answering her cellphone either."

"Maybe she and Robert are having a week away from everything." Huey said boredly.

"But she said he left."

"Maybe they made up." Huey said.

"I don't know…" Jazmine muttered.

"Listen jasmine, Cindy is one tough woman, if something happened to her she'll make it out."

"I guess your right…" Jazmine said, "So what's going on with you?"

"Just landed in Iraq, I'll be back within a week."

"So why are you over there anyway?" she asked.

"Something about a missing soldier."

Jazmine froze, "m-m-missing soldier?" she stuttered.

"Yes…I know what your thinking jasmine and I have my hopes too." Huey said, "now I gotta go, I'll call you again tonight."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tonight…I love you."

Huey mumbled a quick "love you too." And hung up, making Jazmine smile, all these years and Huey still didn't like to say those words.

* * *

Huey sat in the Humvee as it sped through the desert, "so what do you know of this missing soldier?"

"Nothing, just that we found his distress signal here." The man driving said, "When we moved in we were met with a lot of excess force, it took us two days of non-stop fighting to clear it out, we can't get to the MIA because he's in an underground bunker, can't get in at all.

Huey nodded as they stopped, "Just leave it to me." He said, walking towards the now deserted compound, a squad of Marines followed with their guns ready, Huey pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, then took out his lighter and lit it, he took a drag and let the smoke out of his nose, "what do you guy's have in terms of busting down a large door?" he asked the marines.

"I have a pack of C4 and a RPG." One said.

"That'll be good," Huey said, "we'll put the C4 on the hinges and the lock and blow it off"

"Yes sir." He said as they climbed down the stairs.

"Oh and captain,' Huey said, "When the door bursts open, stay behind me."

"Yes sir," the captain said, _of course this damn agent thinks he's so cool, _he thought, _dumbass will probably get his ass killed, me and my boys will go in first._

They reached the large steel door and Riley walked forward, inspecting the door, 'this will stop guns," he said. "But not C4." He walked back, "set it up."

Two men went forward, one put C4 on the hinges while the other put it on the lock.

"Blow it," Huey said and put his Cigarette out.

The detonation switch was pulled and the door flew right off, as soon as it flew off the captain stood up straight, "MOVE MEN MOVE!" and he and his men ran in, guns ready.

"CAPTAIN!" Huey started but it was too late, the sound of fighting filled the room.

The captain hid behind a filing cabinet as Taliban soldiers fired on him and his men. Two of his marines had already been shot down, "Son of a bitch," he growled aiming around the corner and firing, but missed, another one of his men was shot as he tried to jump up and shoot.

A flash passed him and he heard one of the Taliban scream out in pain, the captain looked around and saw Huey standing in the middle of the Taliban soldiers, a katana in his hand, he flew through them, slashing and stabbing until they were all dead, he cleaned the blade and looked at the captain, "Captain, what did I say before we came in here?"

"Stay behind you…" the captain muttered lamely.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Stay behind you…sir." The captain added.

"Remember that," he said, and walked deeper into the bunker, his Katana at the ready. The remaining two men followed him, guns ready.

Huey looked around, "more Dead Taliban soldiers…" Huey muttered, 'Captain, the men we just confronted…they weren't trying to stop us, they were trying to get out."

"And we just got in the way." The captain muttered.

Huey nodded, "who were they running from." He asked, and kept walking. He heard a click and felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pointed at his head, "shit," he muttered and rolled out of the way as the man pulled the trigger. "Take him down!" Huey shouted.

The two marines started firing on the man, the man jumped away and fired, catching both of them in the leg, "punk ass niggas." The man said. Huey looked at the man, he was the same shade of black as he was and he had on a bandana that covered his face, " the fuck you looking at bitch," he said pointing the gun at Huey and pulling the trigger.

Huey rolled to the side and jumped up, running at the man, he slashed his Katana at the mans face, forcing him to fall back.

"Suck on this bitch," he said pulling the trigger and aiming at Hueys head, Huey swung up and slashed the bullet in half, he ran forward and kicked the guy against the wall, making the gun fall out of his hand

"You done?" Huey asked putting the tip of his blade to the mans neck.

"Fuck you man." He said and kicked the sword out of Huey's hand, he jumped up and punched Huey in the chin,

Huey rolled away with the punch and did a flip in the air, he landed and looked up, the man was charging at him so Huey jumped up and performed a roundhouse kick to the side of the mans head.

The man flew back again, "Fuck!" he shouted, the bandana coming off.

Huey's eyes widened in surprise. "R-Riley?"

Riley glared at Huey, "so you know my name huh you Taliban motha fucka," he said.

"Riley snap out of it," Huey shouted.

"Fuck off," riley spat his eyes wild and feral, ran at his brother.

Huey sighed and squatted down, he spun quickly one leg out and hit Riley's leg from under him, Huey jumped up and fell onto his brother, driving his elbow into his brothers stomach.

Riley groaned and laid down, he looked up and his eyes were slowly coming into focus, "H-Huey?" he asked.

"Hey brother." Huey said then knocked him out with one punch, "Captain," Huey said standing up, "you still alive?"

"Yeah," the captain said standing up, "bullets still in my leg… Johnson, you still alive?"

"Yeah," Johnson said getting up, 'they just grazed me."

"And you were lying there, just watching a fight instead of helping?" Huey asked.

"I wasn't getting in the middle of that," Johnson said standing up, "for one your samurai ass woulda chopped me up, and that guy there probably woulda killed me."

"It's good to die with honor." Huey muttered, and picked up Riley, dragging him up the stairs as the captain was helped by Johnson _Riley…what have you gotten into…_


	2. Psych evaluation, Cindy has a friend

Riley woke up with a bright light in his eyes, "what the hell." He muttered, trying to sit up, but handcuffs kept him to his seat, "the fuck is this!" he shouted, "why the hell am I chained up! I'll fuck all y'all up!"

The light shut off and a doctor walked in, "calm down captain freeman, the handcuffs are just cautionary."

"Cautionary for what?" Riley grumbled, "Man I ain't do shit to you."

"Well no, but from what you did in the bunker, what with shooting out one of our men's' legs, we had to make sure you didn't do it again."

"Them niggas was attacking me."

"Because you were taken as a threat, trying to shoot off the head of a government agent."

"Damn how was I supposed to know that nigga was legit, for all I know he was tryna kill me."

"Well be that as it may, we need to keep you restrained until your psych analysis is over."

Riley looked around the room, and saw a mirror, "hey niggas!" he shouted at it, "I know that damn things a one way window, tryna hide or somethin bitches!"

Huey stood on the other side, "he seems completely fine," Huey, said, "sounds the same as he did when he left."

"Yes Mr. freeman but we don't know for sure." The doctor beside him said, "If he's been brainwashed into helping the enemy then we'll be fucked if we just let him leave."

Huey nodded and turned his attention back to the room.

"Now Captain freeman I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Fuck yo questions, Fuck yo bright ass light, and fuck you!"

"Yeah, I think he's alright," Huey said.

"He still has to answer the questions…' the doctor muttered.

"When did you join the armed forces, what branch, and what platoon?"

"Man I joined the USMC Reserves may 23,2015, went to Parris Island for twelve weeks of boot camp. About a month later, my platoon was called into service."

"What platoon was that."

"405th Platoon, special division, call sign 'war hawks'"

"Okay, what happened when you were captured?"

"We were assigned to S and D, supposed to take out a military bunker," Riley said, "me, sonny, Sergeant Anderson, and an old friend from the CIA, Hiro Otomo, call sign Apoc. we busted into that motha fucka like nothing, killed the guards, and rigged the explosives, we were about to head out, until the fucking shit hit the fan."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The fucking Taliban that's what I'm talking about," Riley said, "Motha fucka's broke in just as we were leaving, shot Anderson and subdued me and Apoc, dragged our asses out of there."

"How long do you think you were in captivity?"

"The fuck should I know? Like, I dunno, two three years?"

"What about Mr. Hiro? You said that he was captured.

Riley's eyes got distant, "he escaped, about a month ago, said he would bring help back, never heard from him again."

"Now, what do the numbers mean."

"The fuck?" Riley questioned looking up.

"The numbers! What do they mean! We're running out of time!"

"The fuck you talking about nigga?"

The doctor laughed, 'I'm messing with ya, I was playing Black Ops last night."

Riley laughed, "Aw man, I thought you were some up tight motha fucka, but you a pretty chill nigga."

Huey shook his head as the Doctor and Riley walked out, "hey nigga we need to chill some time." Riley said.

"Any time man," The doctor said, "Now I gotta go. Got another patient to see."

"See ya," Riley said then looked to the side, "whoa…Huey! Hey faggot, thought I was hallucinatin' when I saw you in the bunker."

"Well you weren't," Huey said, "Now lets get you out of here and back to the states."

'What? No, 'how are you' or 'how has it been fo' the last nine year?' damn nigga you still stone cold."

"Hurry up," Huey said walking out.

Riley followed, "so how's it been Huey?"

""Good," he said curtly.

"How's Jazmine."

"She's great... we got married."

"Fo 'real?" he asked, "When did this shit happen?"

"About six months after you disappeared, about two months after we were married we had a son."

"Are you shittin me?" Riley asked, "Damn nigga and I thought you was gay."

"Apparently I'm not."

"What's your son's name?"

"Jeremy," Huey said.

"Man that some crazy shit." Riley said, "wait...when i left you was still in yo senior year... No...fucking...way!"

"what?"

"huey...you got Jazzy pregnant in the middle of senior year?"

"yeah..."

Riley laughed, "oh hell yeah nigga!" Riley said, 'you fucked up and i didn't! damn! it's awesome! you all high and mighty, sayin' i'm gon' fuck up and you fuck up first!"

Huey sighed irritated, "are you done."

"Hol' up nigga, hol' up." RIley said still laughing, he took a deep breath, "aiight, aiight, i'm done."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah…how's Cindy?"Riley asked, suddenly becoming serious

Huey stopped, "oh you know, she's still the same…she said she missed you last time I saw her." Huey lied.

"Now I know you lying nigga, cause C-murph never misses anyone, let alone me."

Huey sighed, 'Fine, she's moved on, and has a boyfriend."

"Oh…" Riley muttered, then continued to walk, "alright."

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Huey looked at his brother, "are you crying?"

"No…your crying punk ass." Riley muttered, his eyes fogged over as he went back to the day he tried to get her back.

_Riley walked up to his old apartment, dressed in his camo's, he pressed the doorbell and stood back._

'_About damn time you brought that pizza…" Cindy said, and then realized who it was, "Riley," she muttered, "what do ya want." _

"_I came to patch things up." Riley said, "I don't wanna leave with you mad at me."_

"_Riley," Cindy said, "I don't care what you think you have to do." _

"_Look babe, I don't want this hostility…"_

"_You don't want this hostility?" she said angrily, "stay here, and don't go to the Middle East."_

"_You know I have too."_

"_Why do you have too!" she shouted, "Tell me!"_

"_Because I'm going to see it through!" Riley shouted, "all my life I ain't seen nothing through, I failed high school, I stopped my art, I'm getting tired of not seeing shit through, I don't do this, then I'm shown as a weak bitch."_

"_But you not weak Reezy." She said, "please…just stay."_

"_I'm not going to," Riley said, "I ain't no punk." He walked forward to her, "please…just promise me that we coo" _

"_No Riley we're not." She said, "I don't want to get a letter in a month saying your dead, I don't want to wait for you to come back whenever I know you won't."_

"_Cin…please"_

_"Good bye Riley," she muttered shoving him out of the apartment._

Riley shook his head, "where the fuck is my stuff!"

* * *

Jazmine sat in her office, putting on a white coat and her Stethoscope, she walked out and walked into the waiting room with her clipboard, "Timmy Johnson?"

A small little boy stood up and walked over, his mother with him.

"Well hello." She said to him, "and how are you feeling today."

Timmy hid behind his mother, scared.

"Follow me," she said leading them to an examination room, she had him sit on a desk, "so it say's here that you're stomach's been hurting and you've been throwing up." Jazmine questioned, when his mother nodded he put her stethoscope in her ears, "alright, I want you to take a deep breath Timmy," she said putting it up to his chest, Timmy took a deep breath, his breathing sounding raspy and ragged, "sounds like Bronchitis," she said, writing something down on the clip board, "luckily it's not as bad as it could be, I'm going to give you some medication to help you fight it off, and I need you to stay a week indoors, being outside inflames the bronchitis, makes it harder to get rid of." She pulled out a lollipop, "and this is for being a good boy."

Timmy smiled and took the candy. "Thanks!" he said standing up and walking away.

Jazmine smiled and walked out again, before she could call any one else the doors opened and Cindy walked in, she grabbed Jazmine's arm and pulled her into the examination room, "I need to talk to you," Cindy said.

"Hold on, I got one more kid to see."

"Come on!" Cindy said.

"Just calm down Cindy, it won't take that long." Jazmine said as she called in her next patient, a little girl with a broken arm, "hello Kathy how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing real good Mrs. Freeman." She said happily, "I can move my fingers!" she held up her cast-encased arm and wiggled her fingers sticking out.

"That's real good, I think it's almost time to take it off.'

"Yes!" Kathy said throwing her arms up.

Jazmine laughed, "Calm down killer, you still got at least a week."

Kathy deflated a little, and then brightened up again, "so I'll be good for soccer?"

Jazmine smiled, "yes, but not as hard as you used to."

She nodded, "Is Jeremy playing this year?"

"Of course, he loves soccer."

"Great!" she said happily, then jumped off the table, "by Mrs. Freeman." She said and ran out.

Jazmine smiled and walked over Cindy, "so what's on your mind?"

"Well…" Cindy started hesitantly, "I have this friend…who's in trouble…"

Jazmine looked at her, "Mhmm…and what's this friends name?"

"She doesn't want everyone to know who she is."

"Oh.'

"Well my friend is getting into fights with her boyfriend and…well…"

Jazmine narrowed her eyes at Cindy, "Cindy…what are you saying…"

"N-nothing, never mind." Cindy turned away; Jazmine grabbed her friend and looked at her face,

"Why are you wearing so much makeup?"

"No reason." Cindy said hurriedly and started walking away quickly.

Jazmine watched her friend go, concern written all over her face, she pulled out her cellphone and called Huey.

"Hello?" Huey said tiredly.

"Huey, it's Jazmine, I need to talk to you."

"It's twelve midnight over here Jazzy, someone better be dyin'."

I think something seriously wrong is going on with Cindy."

"What? What is wrong with her?" Huey muttered boredly.

"I…I think her boyfriends abusing her…"

"What?" huey growled, his voice suddenly having an edge to it, he may not like Cindy, but he hated when someone abused a woman.

"Well she came to me right now talking about a 'friend' who's been getting into fights with her boyfriend…apparently they end badly because she has a lot of heavy make-up on her face, and a little on her arms."

Huey thought about it, "I think I have just the thing to solve her problem." He said, "I'm flying back tomorrow night, I'll see you and Jeremy then and we'll discuss this face to face."

"Huey…you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

'No I'm not…I hope not at least, I'll see you soon Babe…"

"I love you," Jazmine said.

"Loveyoutoo…" Huey said quickly and hung up. Jazmine sighed and looked at the door, "I hope you know what your doing Huey."

* * *

Riley got out of the shower, throwing on some jeans and his wifebeater, "so nigga, when we gettin' back to the states?"

"Tomorrow," Huey said, "Get some sleep."

Riley nodded and laid down on his bed, "hey Huey…" he said.

"Yeah Riley?"

"Do ya think C-Murph gonna be happy that I'm back?"

"I think she will."

"Do you think she'll take me back?"

"Without a doubt." Huey said with hard glint in his eyes."

"Alright…hey Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"You still a little bitch."


	3. back in the states

10/25/2013

Jazmine stood inside the airport as Huey's plane landed, "about time it got here." She said irritated, she had been there since four in the morning expecting the plane to get in early, only to find out that it had been delayed, Jazmine shook Jeremy, "wake up."

Jeremy sat up with sleepy eyes, "why does his plane have to come in so early mama?"

"I don't know baby." She said, her son looked so much like huey, the only difference was that his hair tended to lay flat instead of frizzing up into an afro, Jeremy was also a lot more cheerful then his father, though he tended to become dead serious when he wanted to be.

The doors opened and a few people walked out, not many, mostly business men or a few soldiers returning for leave, but Jazmine didn't care about them, she only cared about the tall man with an afro walking towards her, "Huey!" she said gleefully, running forward and hugging him.

"Sup dad." Jeremy said calmly.

Huey hugged his wife then turned to his son, 'how's it goin' Jeremy?'

"Can't complain," Jeremy said.

Huey nodded then turned to his wife, kissing her.

"I missed you too." Jazmine said o him.

"Damn nigga shut up all that touchy feely shit around me."

Jazmine felt a chill run down her spine, "I think I'm going crazy, I could've sworn I heard Riley."

"No shit, then you must be fucking crazy Jazzy, cuz that nigga gone…which means I'm a motha fuckin ghost." Jazmine let go of Huey and looked behind him, Riley was standing tall, his cornrows recently done, a green muscle shirt and his Camo pants on, "Boo bitch!"

"Riley!" Jazmine said shocked. "Your…you're alive…"

"Hell yeah nigga." Riley said walking over.

Jazmine smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, I know I was gone for a while but get that touchy feely shit to a minimum around me." He said pushing her away, then he saw Jeremy, "who this nigga?" Jazmine hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! Damn girl da fuck?" Jazmine hit him again. "Seriously, quit hitting me!"

"Quit cussing in front of my son!"

Riley looked at Jeremy, 'oh that's your son…my bad."

Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Riley Freeman, also known as Riley Escobar or Young Reezy, what yo name?"

"Jeremy, also known as Jeremy." He said, "So how do you know my Momma?"

"Well you see when me and yo momma was young, we used to hook up, ya feel me? We go behind the school and we'd…" he didn't finish because Jazmine started to beat the living shit out of him, "Ow! OW! Hey quit playin, I was just playin'! Ow Jazmine quit your shit! God damn it!"

"So how do we really know him?"

'He's my brother."

"So he's uncle Riley?" Jeremy asked.

Huey nodded as Jazmine got Riley into a headlock and repeatedly punched him.

"Ow...huey!" Riley shouted, "help!"

* * *

Huey drove down the highway, Jazmine was asleep in the back with Jeremy and Riley sat in the passenger seat sulking, "stupid bitch, don't know how to take a joke." He grumbled.

"You took it too far riley." Huey said, "and like always I had to go in and save your ass."

"How was I supposed to know Jazmine grew up to be like the kung fu wolf bitch!"

"Because she's married to me," huey said, "she was bound to learn how to fight sooner or later."

"I wish it was later…later woulda probably hurt less." He muttered.

"So what are you going to do Riley?" Huey asked.

"Probably chill at Ed and Rummy's place for a little, ya know? Chill with them motha fucka's until I get my own place, then I'll go see Cindy."

Huey looked at him, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be nigga?"

"Just that she kicked you out when you left to boot camp."

Hey she was mad that I was leavin', so when young Reezy show's up at her doorstep in his new gear, she gon' be all over me, ya feel me?"

"Not really Riley." Huey said, "remember she has a boyfriend."

"I was meaning to ask about that, what kinda guy she rolling with now?"

"You don't want to know." Huey muttered and parked in his driveway, 'now I gotta get Jeremy to school."

"How about I do that."

"Why?"

"You didn't sleep the entire ride on the plane nigga, I'm surprised you didn't crash drivin' to yo house, I'll take the little homie, where he go to school at?"

"The middle school"

"Aiight I'll get him there." Riley said getting out.

Huey nodded, he was glad Riley offered to take Jeremy, Huey was ready to sleep for the rest of the day if he could. "You can take my car."

"Oh I gotta see this, what is it? A Prius? A little smart car?" Huey pressed the garage door button and the door lifted up to reveal a black 1960's mustang, he walked over to it and put the key into the ignition, turning on the Mustang with a loud roar. "Damn nigga! You got that old American muscle car shit!" Reezy said running over to it, "hey are you sure Jeremy has to go in today.

"School doesn't start until 8:30." Huey said "it's 8:15 right now.'

"Aiight imma take him right now" Riley said walking back to Jasmines' van and opening the back door, "hey Jazzy, wake yo ass up yo son needs an education."

Jazmine yawned and sat up, "what?"

"I said wake up!"

Jazmine sighed and sat up, shaking Jeremy awake.

Jeremy woke up and looked around.

"Hey little man, I'm taking you to school."

"Are you going to have a war flashback and scream like a maniac?"

"No, but I think I'm scheduled for one tomorrow, now get ya ass in yo fatha's car."

"Cool," Jeremy said getting out.

Riley got into the drivers seat, "this is a nice as fu…I mean it's nice." Riley said catching himself.

Huey nodded, "Just don't wreck it." Huey said.

Riley smiled and put it in drive, taking off with a screech of tires; he turned down the street and roared off.

"I think you just signed our sons death warrant." Jazmine said.

'He's just trying to piss me off."

* * *

After a few blocks Riley slowed down, "so what grade you in?'

"Fourth." Jeremy said.

"Man fourth grade was a good year fo' me."

"Why?"

"Cause I met all my homies in the eighth." Riley said, "see back in the day, I was representin' here, I was young Reezy, part of the lethal injection crew."

"Didn't they go bankrupt?"

"Yeah but back in the day, they was tight wit me."

'So were you popular?'

"Of course young Reezy was popular man." Riley said, "man I was gangsta, ain't no one mess wit me…well ain't no one in my grade that messed wit me."

"Who did mess with you?"

"Man some gay ass nigga's, like Butch Magnus, I wasn't afraid of that nigga but you see he was a huge motha fucka… guy beat the hell out of an army drill sergeant."

"What about you? Do you still think he could take you down?"

"Hell na nigga, he took down an army nigga, I'm a motha fuckin' marine!"

Jacob nodded as they pulled up to the school, he looked out and saw someone, he got down, "can you walk me inside?"

"Why? You got two legs that ain't broken."

Jacob looked out nervously and riley sighed, "Aiight, I'll go out there witchu." He said, turning off the mustang and getting out.

Jacob got out, as soon as he did, a large kid started walking towards him, when the kid saw Riley, he turned around and walked back to his friends.

"Who dat bitch?" Riley asked.

"Creasy Jones." Jeremy said, "the local bully.'

"That nigga look like he should be in a child obesity picture."

Jeremy laughed, "yeah." He said smiling.

"Come on homie, I'll get ya to class." Riley said starting to walk, Jeremy beside him, a teacher saw him and walked over, "Excuse me…but who are you?"

Riley thought about it, "I'm captain freeman." He said, not wanting the teacher to remember him, "I'm droppin' my Nephew off."

The teacher took a long look at him, 'don't I know you?"

"Probably… I dunno…"

The teacher glared at him for a little and then turned to Jeremy, "welcome back Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded, 'see ya uncle Reezy."

"See ya little man." Riley said, "imma be here to pick ya up."

"Riley, Escobar freeman!" someone said sneeringly, Riley's blood ran cold as he turned around and saw someone he hadn't seen since he was a freshman, "well if it ain't Bitch Magnus, thought you was locked up."

"Thought they shot your black ass in Afghanistan."

"Man you can't kill Reezy, Reezy kills you." Riley said glaring at him.

"I can still kick your ass Freeman." Magnus growled.

"You wanna test that?" Riley asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Fighting is not permitted here,' the teacher said, 'you of all people know that Mr. Jones."

Magnus shook his head and walked out, "another time Freeman." He growled.

As he left Riley turned to look at Jeremy, Jeremy was watching his uncle wide eyed, "see ya homie." Riley said walking out and going over to Huey's car, before he went in he saw two black guy's talking to a group of highschoolers across the street, money exchanged hands and the highschoolers walked away quickly, one of the guy's turned around, _That nigga looks familiar…_ he thought to himself, the guy's head was shaved, his brown eyes wandered to Riley and he visibly bristled, 'the fuck you looking at Nigga!" he shouted.

"What the fuck you say to me!" Riley growled, "Nigga I will lay yo ass out!"

The guy started walking towards Riley, "Cairo," the other man said, his hair was long and shaggy, and on his cheek was a long scar. "Just let the nigga go, he ain't worth it."

Cairo glared at Riley, "yeah your right," Cairo muttered to his friend, "you lucky he here right now!" Cairo shouted, "Otherwise I'd fuck yo ass up Freeman!"

'Any time bitch!" Riley said, "I'll be waitin' right 'ere!"

Cairo turned around and walked away, his friend following. Riley got into the Mustang. _Cairo's in town? _Riley thought, _man that's gon' come back to bite me in the ass._

* * *

Cindy sat at the register in hot topic, looking at the bruises on her arms, _damn nigga's gotten rougher, _she thought, since Robert started beating her she tried as hard as she could to fight back, at one instance it turned into a fist fight that he had won, Cindy put her hand to her arm, remembering the bruises.

"Hey C-Murph!" a girl said walking in, "how's it hangin'?"

"What up Lily," Cindy said, "whatchu doin here?"

"Oh I'm shoppin fo some new threads." Lily said, and Cindy smiled, most of the girls that walked into the store were just looking for something to impress their stoner boyfriends, but Lily came in because she as like a little mini Cindy, taking no shit from no body.

"So what you lookin for today girl?" Cindy asked.

"Somethin' that say's 'I'm a badass bitch and if chu mess wit me imma whoop yo ass.' Somethin along the lines of that."

"Cindy nodded, "aiight, so what I'm thinkin' is a beanie, wifebeater, sweater wit them bitchin designs on dem, and some Jordans."

"What about da jeans?"

"Baggy as always, maybe a little ripped up."

"See dat's why yo my bitch, you know how ta make me look like a motha fuckin' G."

Cindy smiled, "hell yeah I know," Cindy said pulling the stuff down, "I always take care of my regulars, even if dey don't have any style, they always leave here lookin' fly when C-murph is on da job."

She looked at the clothes, "dis some good lookin' shit." she said, then started walking around, looking at the different things, she picked up some gloves with the tips cut off, studs set in the knuckles and a few small chains crisscrossing on it, "hey these gloves look fuckin' legit… you think I can get a discount on these?"

"Sure, put'um with the rest." Cindy said, scanning the clothes, 'so, any special reason you wanna look all G? I mean, usually you just get the normal shit, but you askin' to make you look like you's about to start bustin' caps in everyone's ass."

"Well, I gotta secret," she said, "see I been crushin' on this dude, and he a G, Nigga got dat street cred, Imma be hangin' with him tonight, thought I'd look extra G fo him."

"Jus' don't do anythin' you'd regret, cuz I've made a few mistakes that I wish I neva made."

"Oh come on girl…" Lily said, "you ain't got no mistakes, you smart."

"Huh, yeah, smart." Cindy said, then gave her the stuff, "that'll be 55 dollars."

"Damn you be taxin a nigga to death." Lily said dramatically.

"Hey, if I didn't do that shit then you'd be getting a lot bigger bill." Cindy said smirking, "Now get outa here and go show that nigga how the bitches roll."

Lily took the bag smirking, "see ya C-murph." She said walking out.

Cindy watched the teenage girl smiling, and then heard her phone ringing, she picked it up.

"Where the hell are you?" Roberts voice growled.

"I'm still at work," Cindy muttered.

"Get yo ass here now!"

"Nigga I'm at work! How da fuck am I supposed to get away!"

"Either you come here, or I go there."

Cindy sighed, 'I'll be here later…" she muttered. She hung up and clocked out, then started walking, _how am I gonna get out of this? _She asked herself, _this shit gon' kill me. _While she was lost in her thoughts she slammed into someone and fell, "Ow shit!"

"Oh shit, you all right?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah nigga, I had worse falls before."

"Here take my hand."

She reached out and took his hand, "thanks," Cindy said, then realized who she was talking too."

"No problem girl…Cindy?" Riley asked stunned.

"Riley…wha…where…how…' Cindy asked, backing up looking at him, he was much more muscular than the last time she saw him; he was clean-shaven, showing the scars that he had gotten during his time in the war.

"I...I came back Cin." Riley said.

"No…no…Huey said you were probably dead…he tol' me you was dead!"

"Ain't no one know I was alive until today, shit I didn't know I was gone fo so long."

"That's…that's…" Cindy stuttered, she felt the room spinning and suddenly she was falling, before she hit the ground she felt strong arms catch her and she blacked out.


	4. jeremy and Reezy

Cindy felt the cold water being thrown on her, she woke up quickly and opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling of the mall, _what just happened?_

"Damn girl I thought you died," Riley's voice said beside her, she looked at him and he was kneeling beside her, 'you really know how to give a nigga a heart attack."

Cindy got up quickly, glaring at Riley.

"Damn girl, I think I feel the heat." Riley said standing up, "what wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me," she muttered and turned away from him.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, "hey! Don't do a homie like that!"

"You ain't any homie!" Cindy said turning around, "you're a son of a bitch!"

"Why you gotta bring mother's into this?"

"Just get away from me Riley." Cindy said, starting to walk again.

"I thought you'd be happy I's back!"

"I'm not!" Cindy shouted turning around again, "you left me eight years ago, and then get your dumbass captured, I thought you was dead! Then suddenly you come back and expect to be greeted like a hero? Nigga I oughta whoop your ass just for talking to me!"

"Look I said I's sorry, aiight?" Riley said, "it's been eight years Cin, can't you just let it go?"

"No!" Cindy said, 'you just don't understand Riley, you fucked up, you chose to go overseas to fight a stupid ass war instead of staying with me!" she walked out the mall entrance, "you follow me I'm gonna run yo ass over!" Cindy shouted, getting in her car and driving away.

Riley watched her leave, his fist clenched, "Fuck!" he shouted and punched the wall.

Cindy drove as fast as she could, trying to get away from him, trying to get away from her memories, "dumbass," she muttered, "thinking that I'd take his punk ass back." She pulled up to her apartment and got out, going up the stairs, she unlocked her door and ran in, crashing into Robert.

"What took you so long," Robert asked angrily.

"I...I ran into a friend…had to get him off my back."

Robert watched her, then slapped her, making her fall down, 'you lying bitch!" he snarled.

_Here we go again…_ she thought as he walked towards her.

* * *

Jeremy sat alone at recess watching all the kids have fun, 'hey Jeremy!" someone shouted running over to him, Jeremy looked up and saw Kathy running over to him, "hey Kathy," he said.

Kathy stopped short and looked him over, the Mulatto skinned boy had a glint in his maroon eyes and a look of seriousness on his face, the same look he gets when he's pondering something, "what you thinking about?" she asked sitting next to him, messing with his shaggy hair.

"Nothing," he said, "Just some stuff."

She nodded then laid down looking at the sky, "look at the clouds Jeremy!" she said, 'that one over there looks like cotton candy, they must be so soft to lie on."

"You can't lie on a cloud." Jeremy said, 'It's nothing but water droplets."

She sat up, "why do you have to be so serious?"

"Why do you have to be so girly."

Kathy turned red, "I am not girly!" she shouted.

Jeremy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "you act like," he said, "looking at the clouds, and talking about how soft they are.'

"Well they do look soft," she said, pulling him back with her to lay down, "I mean look at them."

Jeremy looked at the sky, "I guess they do look kinda fluffy…" he muttered.

"See?" she said smiling, and then pointed at one, "that one looks like cat running from a car!"

Jeremy looked at it and smiled a little, "what about that one, it looks like a giant bird trying to grab the cat."

The two laughed as they talked, Jeremy felt a lightness in his chest, until a shadow passed over the two.

"Look at the two lovebirds." Creasy said smirking down at them.

Jacob instantly turned serious and stood up, "what do you want Creasy.' He growled.

"You missed out on your morning beating this morning because you were being a punk." He said, "I'm here to distribute it."

"Leave him alone!" Kathy said standing up, "you big bully."

Creasy pushed her down, "stay out of this!"

Jacob ran forward and punched Creasy, making the large boy fall back, Jacob helped Kathy up, "run!" he shouted, and the two ran away, Creasy stood up, "your dead freeman!"

Jacob ran towards the jungle gym, Kathy running towards the teachers, Jacob started climbing onto the jungle gym when Creasy caught up to him and pulled him down, he picked Jacob up and punched him in the chin, sending Jacob to the side, "I'm going to beat you to a pulp Freeman!"

* * *

Riley pulled up to the school and got out, "where you at Jacob," he muttered as he walked inside.

A teacher walked out of the office and saw Riley, "are you here for Jacob freeman?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"He's in the Principals office for fighting."

"Son of a bitch," riley muttered and walked into the office, he saw Jacob sitting in a chair with the principal talking to him, "Jacob," Riley said walking over, Jacob was looking down at the floor as riley stood in front him, "what happened?"

"Mr. Freeman I am talking to."

"I don't give a fuck nigga!" Riley spat and looked back at Jacob, "what. Happened." He asked again.

"Creasy pushed Kathy down and I punched him," Jacob said, still looking down, "then he punched me."

"Let me look at yo face."

Jacob didn't look up, his arm twitching a little.

"Boy let me look at yo face!"

Jacob looked up, revealing bruises on his jaw and a cut on his forehead; one of his eyes was black. "Where's the boy that did this?" Riley asked looking at the Principal.

"He already left, I had a talk with him and he promised not to do it again."

"That's it? What the fuck man he beat the hell out of my Nephew, did ya at least give him detention or some shit?"

"Mr. Freeman, Creasy Jones acted in self defense."

"The hell he did!" Riley shouted, "man I've fought in self defense, I met them with the same force, this shit wasn't defense it was a beating."

"Be that as it may, I am not putting him in detention."

"Nigga you a dumbass Motha fucka." Riley said, "Come on Jeremy I gotta get you home."

"I haven't given him his punishment!"

"Nigga fuck you!" Riley said turning to the Principal, "if that son of a bitch Creasy can get off with nuthin, then so can my nephew," he ushered Jeremy out then turned around, holding up both hands and flipping off the principal, "deuces motha fucka."

* * *

In the car Jeremy was looking out the window, "you aiight?" Riley asked him.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Man why didn't you whoop that creasy kid's ass? Didn't yo dad teach you how ta fight?"

"Mom won't let him," Jeremy grumbled, "she said fighting is for idiots, that it's pointless."

'And Huey's bitch ass listened to her?"

"No he tried to teach me, she found out and put a stop to it."

"Damn," Riley said, "well maybe this will convince her that you need to learn how to fight."

They pulled up to Jeremy's house and got out, Jeremy walked up to the door and unlocked it, walking in.

Huey was reading the newspaper, he looked up and saw his son, "what the hell happened!" he asked angrily.

"Creasy Jones, that's what happened." Jeremy muttered.

"This time that kids' gone too far," Huey growled standing up.

"You never taught yo son to fight?" Riley asked, "what kinda Revolutionist are you?"

"One whose wife is a crazy Kung fu wolf…" he stopped as Jazmine walked in with Groceries.

"Hey guy's, I just got groceries for spaghetti." She said putting the groceries down and turned to them, she saw Jeremy's injuries, "Riley! What the hell did you do!"

"Me? Why the fuck do you think it was me?" Riley asked, getting slapped for cussing,

"Because you were the one that dropped him off!"

"Man it wasn't me, it was a little punk by the name of Creasy Jones! And he wouldn't look like this if he knew how to fight!"

"I'm not having my son know how to fight!" she said, "he needs to learn how to fight with words!"

"Well that ain't helping non if you don't let him cuss."

"Look I'll call Creasys' parents and sort this out, No one is fighting!" Jazmine said, walking into her room to get her phone.

Huey sighed and sat down, "she ain't gonna let me do anything to help him." Huey muttered.

Riley shook his head and went into the kitchen, he pulled out a ice bag and gave it to Jeremy, "put that on yo eye, let the swelling go down."

Jeremy put the ice pack on, "I want to learn how to fight," Jeremy said, "I'm tired of being Creasy's punching bag!"

"I'll figure it out Jeremy, but for now lets listen to your mother so she doesn't kick my ass and your ass." Huey said, his phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Boy! Why didn't you tell me you were back from the middle east, what now that you some big CIA agent means that you can't see yo granddaddy."

"Granddad, it's been kinda complicated."

"I don't give a damn nigga, you get yo black ass over here so we can spend some time as a family, besides I'd like to see the Cutie pie and Jeremy, I got some things to discuss with you."

"Alright granddad, we'll be there in a bit…and I have a surprise for you."

'If it's another brochure for a retirement home I'm gonna whoop that ass!" Granddad shouted and hung up.

Huey hung up the phone and sighed.

"Was that granddad?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," huey muttered.

"He still a hater?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Riley said, "so when we goin?"

* * *

Granddad sat in the living room watching the news, "bunch a dumbasses we have in the government today." He muttered, there was a knock on the door and he walked over to it, "If you are a Jehovah's Witness I'm gonna…" he stopped as he opened the door and saw riley standing in front of him with Huey, Jazmine and Jeremy, "r-riley?" he asked stunned.

Riley smiled and walked in, "wat up granddad?" he asked,

Granddad hugged him, "I can't believe you back!" Granddad said.

Riley nodded, "same here," he said.

Granddad looked at him and smiled, then got a glint in his eye, he grabbed riley and threw him inside then pulled off his belt and started beating Riley, "Ow OW! Yo granddad that hurt! Ow!"

"What you thinking nigga, not telling yo granddad you back! What the hell are you thinking!" Granddad shouted, slamming his belt into riley.

"We was gonna surprise you old man! Fuck! Stop hittin' me!"

"You trying to give me a heart attack, surprising an old man, you gonna be the death of me!" he stopped hitting riley and helped him up, " you can't expect me to like a surprise and not whoop yo ass."'

"Shoulda remembered." Riley muttered, "Fuck!"

"Now what did you need to talk to us about Granddad." Huey asked, he had been standing to the side boredly watching Riley's beating.

"…It doesn't matter now," Granddad, said, "we'll talk about it later, you me and Riley, for now lets eat some dinner and celebrate my grandson being back."

"Oh now you happy about me bein' back, how come you didn't beat Huey's ass? He knew I was back."

"He wasn't responsible for telling me!"

* * *

Riley sat with Huey and Granddad outside, Jazmine and Jeremy were inside watching TV, "so Riley, what you been doing fo' Eight years."

"Well for about six years I's in chains, POW, they tortured me, did everything to make me talk, I didn't even flinch."

Huey nodded, "when we found him he tried to kill me and my men." Huey said.

"Those guy's with you were punks, didn't even know how to shoot."

"You didn't give them a chance."

"Huey don't get mad because your brother whooped yo ass."

"I whooped his ass!"

"It's true granddad, knocked my ass out."

Granddad nodded, "so what was it like to be on the ground war?" Granddad asked, "All I remember was flying a plane back in the war."

"man granddad it was scary, sometimes we go into the war zone with nuthin' but our knives, once I was in a firefight for three days, motha fucka's didn't stop comin', but I wasn't scared cuz imma thug ya feel me? Me and my bunkmate Sonny we held our position for two days on our own, nothing' but our rifles, a fifty cal. Gun emplacement and two boxes of ammo for that fifty cal. When they came to back us up, me and him was drinkin' a beer."

Huey raised an eyebrow, _I'm looking that encounter up next week, _he thought to himself. "So what happened to Sonny?"

Riley got quiet, "nuthin…. Don't know what happened to her…"

Granddad looked at Riley uncomfortably, and then exclaimed, "I knew both of my grandson's would grow up to be big!"

"No you didn't, you said I's gonna drop out of boot camp the first week!" Riley said.

"And you said I would become a dead beat dad." Huey muttered.

"Nigga hush yo mouth, now Riley, you got a place to stay?"

"Na, I was gonna crash at Huey's until I contacted Ed and Rummy."

"Well you can stay here, I don't want you with those two idiots," Granddad said, "you can have your own room."

"Aiight," Riley said then looked at his watch, "man it's late, imma head to bed.'

"Same here," huey said, 'I got work tomorrow, is it alright if we stay the night Granddad?"

"Of course Huey, just don't be makin' anymore babies under my roof."

* * *

_Riley sat in the barricaded room, his rifle in his lap, looking out the window, it had been two days since he and Sonny had been cut off from the rest of the platoon and they had been attacked every day since then._

"_Riley," someone said, he turned around as Sonny walked into the room, "you get anyone on the radio?"_

"_Na, only chatter, and no ones answering me," Riley muttered, 'how much ammo we got left?'_

_"Two clips each for the rifles, and half a box for the fifty cal." Sonny said taking off her helmet, revealing her long brown hair, "I don't think we can last much longer."_

"_Well we can't exactly sneak out, hey got this entire block locked down." Riley muttered._

"_I know but…I don't want to go another day fighting…"_

_Riley looked at her, she had a look of defeat, 'hey listen to me," riley said, "we're marines, we were trained to survive, we'll make it out of this, now stop moping around."_

_Sonny sighed, "I'm still scared," she said. _

"_We aren't being paid to be scared," Riley said, "were never trained to be scared either."_

"_I don't care," Sonny said, "have you been through hell so many times that you've lost the basic human ability to feel fear, or any emotion other then anger."_

"_I don't need emotion," Riley said, "I gotta survive in this shit, and if I show any emotion then they gon' walk all over me."_

_Sonny sighed, "I'll be at the gun emplacement," she said standing up, "you know, it would probably help us if you were just a little more human." And with that she walked back up the stairs._

_Riley sat down and pulled something out of his front pocket, he looked at a small picture of Cindy and him at the beach, both of them were smiling and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world, "I don't need that emotion," he muttered, "not here." He tucked the picture away and stood up, walking up the stairs, dawn was coming and he was ready to face hell again._

A loud thump made Riley open his eyes, he looked around and saw a small shadow creeping towards his bed, he was tensed to jump out and grab the person but then realized who it was, "the hell you want Jeremy?"

Jeremy stopped and tensed a little, "I…I wanted to talk to you."

Riley looked at his watch, "it's three in the morning, the fuck you want to talk about."

"I want to learn how to fight." Jeremy said.

"Yo fatha's gon' teach you," riley muttered.

"No, mom won't let him, and you're the only person I know that can help me."

"So you want me to go behind your mothers back, probably getting me a guaranteed ass kicking, and teach you how to fight so you can kick a nigga's ass?"

"Yeah…"

"Aiight I'll do it," riley said, "now can you get to your room so I can sleep?"

"Sure Uncle Riley." Jacob said with a smile, running out.

"hey man it's Reezy!"


	5. Reezy meets Ringo

Riley woke up to his cellphone ringing; he pulled it out and answered, "hello?"

"HOLY SHIT YOU REALLY ARE BACK!" Caesar's voice shouted.

Riley held the phone away from his ear, "Damn Nigga you tryin' to make me deaf or some shit."

"Na man, I'm just exited, I thought yo ass was dead."

"Well I'm alive, and now I'm deaf cuz of yo dumbass."

"Sorry about that, so you wanna hang out today? I know an awesome restaurant."

"Nigga I'm not going to a restaurant wit' yo gay ass."

"Not like that nigga, I was talking about wit' me and Ming,"

"Na nigga, I'm chillin' wit' my little nephew, he wants to learn how to fight."

"And he going to yo punk ass?"

"Don't make me go over there nigga, I'll whoop yo ass."

"Whateva nigga.' Caesar said and hung up.

Riley put his Cellphone up, he looked at his phone, 'this nigga called me at four in the mornin'?" he muttered, "I'm gonna kick his ass." Riley laid down and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, he just laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Finally he got up and put his clothes on, then walked downstairs, going down to the kitchen. He pulled out Granddad's juice and drank out of the pitcher.

"Your not supposed to drink out of that you know." Jazmine's voice said.

Riley almost choked on the OJ, "what the hell!" he said turning around, seeing Jazmine sitting at the table with a cup of water. "The fuck you doin' scarin' a nigga like that."

"What are you doing, drinking out of granddad's orange juice when you know it's his?"

"Because he's asleep right now, and I can do what I want while he's asleep," Riley said, "Now why you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said, 'too much stuff on my mind."

"Like what? What could be on yo mind Mariah?"

"Cindy." Jazmine said.

Riley tensed a little. "What about her?'

Jazmine looked at him, "I…I think that she's…she's getting…beaten…"

"What?" Riley growled, looking at her.

"I think her boyfriend is beating the hell out of her."

Riley sat there expressionless, then walked upstairs.

"Riley?" Jazmine asked, "Riley?" she heard a click and then saw Riley walking back down with a gun, "Riley what the hell! Put that gun up."

"She still living at my old apartment Jazmine?" he asked quietly.

"What? What are you going to do?"

"Is she still living at my old apartment!" Riley growled slightly louder.

"No, she's living with her boyfriend."

"And where does he live."

"I'm not telling you Riley until you tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm going to go to her house, beat the shit out of her boyfriend, then blow his fucking brains out!" he shouted.

"Then I'm definitely not telling you!"

"Why the fuck not!" riley shouted, "He's beating Cindy! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Riley you can't just kill someone!"

'Watch me," he growled, walking towards the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Huey asked walking downstairs.

"Your brother is trying to go and kill someone." Jazmine said, still trying to hold Riley back.

"Who does he want to kill?"

"Cindy's boyfriend!"

Huey looked at Riley, "Nigga you crazy, you could go to jail."

"It'd be worth it." Riley grumbled.

"No it wouldn't, you kill him, then the cops come and arrest yo ass, then you in the jailhouse and Cindy's out here, I say wait for the right moment.'

"And when exactly is the right moment?" Riley asked angrily.

"When he attacks you."

'And when the fuck is he going to do that."

"Think about it Riley, your back in town, his ex girlfriend starts to remember the good times and he wants you out of the picture, so he tries to get you to leave his girlfriend alone."

"And that's when I beat his ass."

"Exactly," Huey said, then walked to the door, "Now if you excuse me I have to get to work."

"And I need to get to sleep." Jazmine said walking upstairs.

Riley sighed and sat on the Couch, the gun still in his hand, he laid out on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"_Anger doesn't help you survive." Sonny said to him, they were sitting at the top of a building with the sun slowly coming up._

"_You sure?" Riley asked, "because it's kept me alive so far."  
_

"_It hasn't kept you alive," Sonny muttered, "You have to have some kind of soul to be alive."_

_Riley rolled his eyes, then looked over the edge of a building, "the radio signal said they would pick us up when dawn hits."_

_Sonny didn't say anything, "were you always like this?"_

"_Like what? Riley asked._

"_Emotionless? Devoid of any real feelings other than anger? Not really thinking for yourself, just acting like a trained monkey for the captain?'_

_Riley tensed up, "the fuck you want to know that fo'?"_

"_Well I've known you since boot camp, and you were always a hard ass, not even joining in on our trips into town."_

"_Because I'm out here to protect the country, not to have fun." Riley grumbled. _

"_Either way you don't have to be a hard ass." _

_Riley glared at her, then looked across the desert, there was no helicopter coming, but their were four trucks with machine guns on the back rolling towards them, "shit," he muttered, "you ready to fight?  
_

"_I guess," she said getting on the fifty cal. "not much else I can do."_

_Riley pulled Cindy's picture out again, "I ain't dyin' hear…I promised you…" he muttered and put it away, then stood up, "lets go you Taliban motha fucka's!"_

"Boy wake up!" Granddad shouted at Riley, Making the marine jump up, "yo granddad what is it?"

"I'm going to the park to play checkers with ruckus, you got the house to yourself until the afternoon, you destroy it I'm gonna whoop yo ass."

"Yes sir," Riley muttered as his granddad left, Riley stood up and looked at the clock, it was now 7:30 he walked upstairs and looked through his stuff, he put on one of his old wifebeaters', and a pair of shorts, he put his Jordans on and picked up a basketball, he went outside and walked down the street, dribbling as he went. He got to the park and walked onto the court, he smiled as he remembered all the good times he had there.

"Yo dumbass you gonna stand there all day?" someone asked, Riley turned around and saw a few teenagers standing at the gate, "'cause we want to play ball, and we can' t do that with yo ass standing in the middle of the court."

"Just gettin' the feel of the court again nigga," Riley said, "been awhile since I was here."

He laughed and walked forward; "well I bet I could beat yo ass, since you not feelin' the court."

"Oh really?" Riley asked.

"Hell yeah! My father was in varsity basketball he taught me everything I know."

Riley smiled a little, "Step up then nigga," Riley said, going to half court and dribbling the ball.

The young kid walked out and pulled his sweater off, showing his skinny frame, 'lets go then punk, you ain't got no skill," he said.

Riley easily got around him and dunked the ball, "damn it was hard gettin' around yo ass." Riley said looking at the dumbfounded kid.

"Man I wasn't ready, you didn't give a chance!" the kid complained.

"Come on Tyrell! School this punk!" one of the other teens shouted.

"You get ball this time," Riley said passing it to him.

Tyrell caught it and started dribbling it, "now I might be goin' too quick fo' you right now, but just try to keep up." He said, then tried to run past Riley, Riley easily stole the ball and ran to the other side of the court, dunking it again, "come on nigga, I ain't' even breaking a sweat."

"Yo Ringo!" Tyrell shouted, "You wanna help a nigga out?"

One of the other teens walked in, a skateboard in his hands, the Mexican kid wore a wifebeater that showed all of his tattoo's, snaking up his arms and neck, he pulled the cigarette in his mouth out and tossed it onto the ground, stomping it out. He looked up at Riley, his green eyes looking at the man curiously; he reached up and pulled a stud out of his lip, putting it in his pocket.

"The fuck you supposed to be?" Riley asked.

"I'm Ringo," he said with a distinct Hispanic accent, "AKA Ringman, AKA Lickety-split, who you Esé?"

"I'm Riley Freeman, AKA Riley Escobar, AKA Young Reezy."

"I remember a few people talk about you," Ringo said, "they say you quit school during your sophomore year to be a marine, that true?"

Riley showed him his left arm, showing the letters in bold spelling out **SEMPER FI. **"Does it look true."

"Respect man." Ringo said holding up his fist, Riley bumped it, "mi hermano don't know how to play basketball very well, so I'm gonna have to school you Reezy."

Riley smirked, "you a cocky motha fucka," he said, "I like that."

Ringo picked the ball up, "lets get to work vato," he started dribbling, running down court, Riley kept up with him, trying to get the ball away, Ringo faked right and ran to the left, leaving riley behind, he shot from the three point line and it went in, Riley picked up the ball, "Now this is more like it." He said, and the game started.

* * *

Cindy walked with Lily through the park, "so how's it goin' with yo G?" Cindy asked Lily.

"Oh man he's awesome," Lily said, " he the coolest guy ever, guy's awesome at basketball, and skateboarding, Plus he's got that look on his face, kinda serious yet at the same time you know he can be chill."

Cindy nodded.

"In fact, he's at the basketball court right now." She said pointing.

Cindy looked over and saw two people playing, one was a Hispanic teen, a lot muscular then the other teens, but not by much, he was in the middle of a heated game against someone that Cindy couldn't really make out, "lets go see who he's playin, cause it looks like he's gettin' a run for his money."

* * *

Ringo and Riley faced each other, both breathing hard with sweat beading down their faces, "gotta say bro, you got some skills." Ringo panted out.

"Yeah…" riley gasped, wiping some sweat off of his forehead, "ain't played a game like this since boot camp"

"Lets go then, next point wins."

"You on nigga.' Riley said, passing the ball to Ringo "yo ball.'

Ringo caught it and looked down court, focused and ready,

"Ring!" he heard someone shout, he turned around and saw Lily walking towards the courts, he smiled a little, "hold on a sec vato," he said walking over to the gate, 'sup chica." He said to Lily.

"Nothin, chillin." She said, "you schoolin' nigga's at basketball again?"

"Na not this one, he's a tough one." He said, 'I'm gon' get him though."

"Who is he?" Lily asked, "I've never seen him around."

"His name is Reezy, otherwise known as Riley, motha fucka's a G basketball player, he been schoolin' me all mornin', I can barely keep up with him."

"Well I know you can school him." Lily said.

He smiled, 'thanks lirio," he said, then leaned in closer, "when I'm done with him how about me and you ditch this place huh homegirl?" he asked softly.

"Lets see how it plays out." Lily whispered back to him.

Ringo smiled and turned around, "yo Esé! Estás listo para yo patada en el culo?"

"Nigga this is America, speak some motha fuckin' English."

"I said are you ready to get yo ass kicked." Ringo said, dribbling the ball.

Riley smiled, "that's better." He said getting ready.

Cindy watched Riley, she was surprised at how little he had changed, and he still had that carefree and cocky smirk. As the two went at it Cindy got a small idea, _lets help out Lily's Friend, _she walked onto the court and leaned on the fence, "aye yo Reezy!" she shouted.

Riley, who was about to shoot, stopped and turned around, "wha…" he stopped as he saw Cindy, she was dressed like she had just come from a work out, tight yoga pants and a sports bra, "damn girl…" he said.

Ringo stole the ball and ran down the court, snapping Riley out of his trance, "aye!" he shouted and ran after Ringo as he did a lay up and got the ball in.

"Man that ain't fair!" riley shouted, "I call for a do over.'

"Na man, I won fair an square."

'It wasn't fair, see what ha' happened was that I saw…."

"You're not supposed to get distracted Reez." Cindy said walking out, "thought you learned that in the war."

Riley turned to her, "you set me up to lose."

"Guilty." Cindy said as Ringo walked off the court.

"I'll talk to ya later Esé!" Ringo said, "maybe we can have a rematch later." He walked over to Lily and put his arm around her.

Cindy watched them leave and smirked.

"You still as manipulative as always huh Cin" Riley muttered.

"You bet yo ass I am." She said, "Especially when it comes to making you look like a dumbass."

"Damn girl that hurts." Riley said, "but I still know I can whoop yo ass at basketball."

"Huh, whateva'"

"What you scared to find out?" Riley asked, "or are you a punk?"

She walked over to him and got in his face, "you know I can take yo ass down nigga, I'm just scared that if I do, you'll run outta town again.

"Scared it changed aren't you." He asked softly, leaning closer.

"Maybe…" she murmured,

"Well let me tell you, it ain't changed, not one bit."

Cindy realized that the two were very close, but for some reason she couldn't move away, she felt his arms go around her and pull her in for a kiss, she didn't fight him at all and they sat there for a few minutes, just kissing until Cindy pushed herself away from him, 'I…I can't do this…" she whispered, running away quickly.

Riley looked down, _son of a bitch…_ he thought to himself, putting his hand on his head. His phone started wringing and he answered.

"Hey Nigga! Why the fuck didn't you tell me you was back! I mean fuck man, you ain't gon' tell yo friends that you back?"

Riley sighed, 'sorry Ed."

"Damn right you better be sorry. Now get yo ass over here."

"How about I go over there when I feel like it nigga, besides, I gotta go see my little nephew, he wants to learn how to fight."

"Bring the little motha fucka over, we'll show him how to fight." Ed said then hung up.

Riley sighed, _I'm gonna regret this…but fuck it. _He thought, walking out.


	6. Granddad's problem

Riley drove up to the school, Jeremy walked over with a little girl following, 'hey Riley can we give my friend a ride?"

"Sure, hop in." He said as they got in. "so what's yo name girl?"

"Kathy Wuncler." She said.

Riley almost slammed on the breaks, "is yo dad Ed Wuncler the third?"

"No, he's my brother," she said, 'my daddy is Ed Wuncler Sr."

'Oh." Riley said, turning down the street towards the Wuncler mansion, 'didn't know Mr. Wuncler was still in business."

"He met my mommy on a business trip." She said, "and nine months later I came around.'

Riley nodded as he pulled into the mansion, "Jeremy get out, I gotta go see some old friends."

Jeremy nodded and got out, Kathy jumped out, she walked up to the door and opened it, looking around, "Eddy! I'm home!"

"Why the fuck should I care!" Ed Wuncler the third shouted.

"Just wanted you to know jerk." She muttered, "Jacob you wanna come play video games?"

"Sure," Jeremy said, and the two walked upstairs.

Riley watched them leave, then walked into the living room, Ed and Rummy had their backs to Riley and were playing Black Ops, "nigga you cheatin'!" Ed shouted at Rummy.

"Na man I'm not."

"Motha fucka I know you cheatin'!"

"The fuck did I just tell you! I'm not!"

"He's right Ed, you just suck at playing Black Ops," Riley said.

Ed and Rummy turned around, "Riley! My nigga!" Ed shouted jumpin' over the couch and hugging Riley.

'Hey nigga get off, I don't roll like that." Riley said pushing him off, "what up Rummy."

"Nothin' Reezy how was Sudan?"

"Sucked man, but it was still a little fun I guess…"

Rummy nodded, "you hungry? I hear McDonalds gots a deal on Big Macs."

"Sounds legit, is it alright if my nephew stays here?'

"The little nigga that chills with my sis?" Ed asked.

"Yeah man" Riley said, "I'm gon' teach him how to fight after we get back

"We'll help, teach him how to shoot guns right!" Ed shouted, taking out his gun and blowing the game console to bits.

"Guess I'm done playin' my game douche." Rummy muttered standing up.

* * *

"So why you teachin' the little nigga how to fight?" Ed asked, his mouth full of a Big Mac.

"Some motha fucka named Creasy Jones been bullyin' him, and he want's some revenge."

"Well, we could give him a gun…"

"We not killin' no kid." Riley said, "I'm gon' teach him how to fight like a Marine."

"What about his father? You'd think the hater would teach his son some of that Tifu shit."

"Na, his wife won't let him, and his wife's a version of himself when it comes to fighting now."

Ed nodded, the door opened and he looked over, three men walking in, one was Cairo, who was glaring at Riley, and another was the one that was with him the other day, the one in the middle was in a business suit, "Ed Wuncler the Third." The man in the suit said, "now what are you doing here?"

"The fuck it looks like I'm doing?" Ed grumbled.

Riley felt something get pressed into his hand, he felt it and realized that it was a gun; he looked at Rummy, who nodded then looked back at the men.

"Now I seem to remember telling you not to come around these parts anymore." He said, "Cairo, didn't I tell him not to come here anymore?"

"Sure did boss," Cairo said, "Told him straight up to get off your land, ain't that right Robert."

"Straight up." Robert said.

"You see Ed, now how about lets not make a scene, and you can get out of here."

"How about we make a scene," Ed shouted pulling out an Uzi and pointing it at the boss's head.

Cairo reached for his gun, "bitch put it up!" Riley said, standing and pointing his gun at Cairo.

Robert didn't even go for his gun, Rummy already had a sawed off shotgun pointed at him, everyone in the restaurant looked warily at the six men, the manager running into the back of the store.

"No one wants a blood bath Ed," the boss muttered.

"I do, hell you killed my supplier, and my cooker, and my distributers, I oughta bust a cap in yo ass right now."

"You won't," he said with a smug grin, "you know what happens when you do."

Ed glared at him, "You gettin' yo dues soon motha fucka." He said picking up his food and pushing past them, Rummy followed.

"We comin' to get y'all!" Cairo shouted, "all you gon' be dead!"

"Bring it bitch!" Riley shouted, following Ed and Rummy.

In the car Riley looked over at Ed, "so who the fuck was that?"

"That was Jim Mathers, also known as Jimbo, Motha fucka came in and took this place over like nuthin man, started sellin' on my terf, and a bunch of other bitches turf's, he killed all my people too, he even killed Ignacio!"

" He killed Nacho? Damn that's cold." Riley said.

"I know, when I went in to confront the bitch, he had like fifty nigga's with guns waitin',"

"they took down Lamilton," rummy said, "he was rollin' with us after you left, thought the nigga was indestructible, they popped his ass full of lead."

"Lamilton's dead? I didn't think it was possible."

"I know," Rummy said, "so anyways, we ain't been able to do shit without them nigga's gettin' in our way."

Riley nodded, "what about the old crew?" he asked, "You know, me, Cindy, Hiro, Caesar, and Ming? I mean I know Hiro's MIA, but what about Cindy, Caesar and Ming? We used to always pop some caps in bitches."

"Well, Caesar and Ming ain't really talkin' to us anymore, they too busy with they relationship to come by."

Riley looked at them, "they together?"

"Yeah man."

"Well you still got me, and I bet C-Murph will help."

Ed nodded as they pulled up into the driveway, they got out and Riley walked in, "Jeremy!" Riley shouted, "get down here nigga! You gon' learn how to fight."

* * *

Riley drove Jeremy home, "now remember, when he comes runnin' at you, you got to time your hit just right, time it too early and you miss, you wait too long and he'll be on yo ass."

"Alright," Jeremy said, 'thanks Uncle Reezy." He said as they pulled up to the house, Jeremy got out and ran in.

"What's the story you goin' to tell yo mom!"

"I was helping Kathy with homework!" Jeremy shouted back.

"Good boy." Riley said pulling out and going to his old childhood home, he pulled into the driveway and got out, walking inside, "Granddad I'm home!" he shouted, but there was no answer, "yo granddad!" he shouted again, walking into the house, "Granddad?" he walked into the Kitchen and found Granddad on the ground, the pitcher of orange juice broken on the ground beside him, "Granddad!" Riley shouted, running over to him, "Granddad wake up!"

* * *

Huey stormed into the emergency room, going to the woman in the front desk, "what room is Robert freeman in?" he asked.

The woman held up her finger, talking on the phone to her friend, "I know right? Why would he go for her?"

Huey grabbed the phone and yanked it out of her way, throwing it across the room, "where is Robert freeman's room." He growled.

She pointed down the hall, "F-five doors down…can't miss it…."

Huey ran down the hall, and into Roberts room, Riley sat next to Granddad's bed "old man didn't tell me…neither did you…"

'What are you talking about?" Huey asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about!" Riley shouted at him standing up, "he's got Cancer man!"

"Riley calm down, I didn't know either, he didn't tell any of us anything."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Riley asked, "I mean, I wasn't here so he couldn't tell me, but what about you? You was the one who been here with him, he supposed to tell yo ass everything."

"Riley Granddad was stubborn, he probably wasn't going to tell us till he died." Huey walked over to Granddad's bed side, 'How long he been out?"

"I don't know…all day maybe."

"Where have you been?"

"Chillin' with Ed and Rummy, man how was I s'pose to know granddad was gon' do this."

Huey sighed and sat down.

"Oh my head…"Granddad groaned, "what happened."

Huey looked up, "what happened? You passed out in the kitchen, now you in a hospital."

"Oh shit…did they ell you about my…I think they did…"

"How you not goin' to tell us you got cancer?" Riley asked, "damn it granddad we got to know."

"Boy don't be talkin' to me like I ain't got no sense, I was goin' to tell huey when he came by for dinner, but when I saw you there, I wasn't going to ruin the good mood of having my grandson back by telling you my problems."

"Granddad, you have cancer, that's not a problem to keep to yourself." Huey said. "We could have gotten you treatment."

"Why? So I could live another three months so weak and so tired that I can't even enjoy life? Boy, I'm old, I've been around since world war II, I've lived through a century of some of the greatest history ever, I don't need treatment to live, I've already lived. What I want to do is make sure everything is set before I die. Huey, I'm giving you half of my wealth, I know you probably don't need it, but I'm giving it to you. Riley, I'm giving you my house."

"What?" Riley asked dumbly.

"You are getting my house, and half of my money," Robert said, I was goin' to leave it to Huey, but since you showed up and you don't have a house, you gettin' mine."

"I…Thanks granddad."

"How long has the doctor given you?" huey asked him.

"He gave me another month." Robert said, "and I'm going to be using that month to spend time with all of you."

Huey nodded, "Jazmine and Jeremy are coming to see you."

Robert nodded, "go find a doctor, I want to know when I can get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Riley sat in the park, a cigarette in his mouth, "riley!" he heard Cindy shout but he ignored her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Smokin', the fuck does it look like?" he muttered.

"I heard what happened to your granddad." Cindy said, "you alright?"

"I'm fine never better." Riley muttered, "old man don't want to live longer than a month then good for him, I don't give a fuck."

"Reezy I know you do.'

"How?" Riley asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Apparently not." He muttered.

"Reezy…"Cindy started.

"You ain't know nothin' about me no more Cin, you kicked me out of my apartment, you wouldn't listen to me before I left, I come back and you run from me like I got some sort of Virus! Now you comin' to me sayin' you know me? You ain't know shit!"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Embrace the man that left me? Act like nothing happened between us? Be like 'hey Riley, you been gone for eight years, but I'm still cool with you.'"

"I never left you, you forced me out but I never left you, I never walked out on you, I never wanted to.'

Cindy shook her head, "but you left, you left to fight some stupid war!"

"You wanted me to punk out of that? Go on the run, have Huey come with me so me and him could fight off the feds?"

"No…"

"Or maybe move to Mexico so the Feds wouldn't arrest me for going AWOL."

"No!"

"Then what! What did you want me to do! Tell me Cindy!"

"I wanted you to stay! With me!" she shouted, "to be with me, not in some god forsaken country!"

Riley walked over to her, "I didn't want to go, but I had too, but you know what, I never forgot about you while I was out there."

Cindy looked away from him.

"Come on C-murph…" he said.

"Cindy." Someone said angrily, "what the fuck are you doing out here with him!"

Cindy turned around ands saw Robert walking towards them, "you supposed to be at home!"

"Robert, my friend's grandfather has Cancer, I came o make sure he's alright."

"I don't give a fuck!" Robert snarled.

"Hey man watch yo mouth." Riley said, "wait… I know you…"

"Shut the fuck up! " Robert growled, and then turned around to Cindy, "I'm getting tired of your shit!"

"Strange, I was about to say the same thing." Cindy muttered.

Robert slapped her, "Stupid bitch!" he growled, then turned back to Riley, "As for you…" he started, he was suddenly cut off when riley punched him, he picked him up and threw him against the picnic table that he had just been sitting on, Riley then resumed to beat the living shit out of Robert.

Cindy watched in shock as Riley continued to beat her boyfriend, "Riley stop!" she shouted after a while, pulling him off.

Riley glared down at the unconscious Robert, "punk ass bitch." He muttered, kicking Robert, "Come on Cin lets go." He said taking her hand, the two walked away, over to Dorothy, "thank you Riley…" Cindy said softly.

"You ain't goin' back to yo apartment, you stayin' at my house." Riley said.

"I'll have to go get my stuff…"

"Done," Riley said getting into Dorothy.

Cindy smiled a little and got in.


End file.
